nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Pollux
Pollux, born as Christiana, was a main character in third season, Fantasyland, as one of the two main antagonists. She made her first appearance in "The Wilting Prophecy," though then she was known by her birth name, Christiana. In terms of the series narrative, Pollux and her brother Castor form the organization of DAWN to overthrow the monarchy of Fantasyland and establish themselves as rulers. Determined to see this come to fruition, the twins instated a false prophecy to scare the royal children into seclusion where they could each be killed. The plan backfired as each of the five children survived. She and her brother were killed in the finale when the royal family revolted. Appearances ''Fantasyland'' Her first appearance as "Pollux" was in "Home," the first of four finales in the season. She had been mentioned before as one of the leaders of DAWN, along with her brother Castor. If her real identity is referenced, her first real appearance was in "The Wilting Prophecy." In the first finale, Pollux and her twin brother, Castor, ran into Petal Castle to kill both the Queen and Princess Niall. They were unsuccessful and Niall was proclaimed Queen after the Queen died. Four weeks later, in "Quattor," Castor ordered her to give the Captains of DAWN the names of the four royal children and kill them. In "The Guest of Honor," after plotting since "Negotiations," Castor and Pollux succeed in poisoning and apprehending Niall. As a result, the Gingerbread Empire declared war on Fantasyland in "Hereby." In "The Bombings," Niall was rescued and Castlux Castle was destroyed. In "Gemini," Castor and Pollux kidnapped the entire royal family. They forced the Emperor to sign over control of the Gingerbread Empire to them. In the chaos, Sasha escaped, the Emperor was stabbed, and Tamara and Dmitri exposed the duo as Xander and Christiana, the King's siblings and prophets. It was them who delivered a fake Wilting Prophecy in the premiere in an attempt to usurp power. Christiana then revealed she and her brother as Gemini. Her desperation increased in "Chaos" and she and Xander attempted to assassinate the entire royal family. A series of blunders led to several of their captives escaping and Pollux getting shot in the foot by Katarina. She toppled backward over the cliff and was impaled on the stalagmites. ''New Frontier'' As part of the 100th episode, Pollux returned with her brohter. They spoke of Xerxes, revealed in that scene to be Katarina. Character Namesake Pollux's real name, Christiana, was randomly created. However, Castor and Pollux are the foundation of the Roman astronomical phenomenon Gemini. Trivia *Poolux was not originally supposed to be hold her pseudonym for long. Since it would only take one Google search to learn that Gemini consisted of Castor and Pollux, producers knew that they could not hold out on the Gemini story arc. They did, however, when the public surprisingly stayed away from Google. *Pollux is a boy in Roman mythology. However, she is a girl in the series. Category:Characters Category:Fantasyland Characters Category:Antagonists